The objective of the proposed research is to study the afferents and efferents of: (1) the oculomotor omnipause neurons in the cat's brainstem and (2) the cerebellar flocculus in the monkey. Small dense deposits of HRP or labeled amino acids will be electrophoretically placed at the locus of neurophysiologically identified omnipause neurons. After processing to reveal the pathway tracers, the patterns of label over the afferent axons or of retrogradely labeled neurons will be examined and plotted. A small volume of a solution of HRP and labeled amino acids will be hydraulically injected into the flocculus which has been previously mapped with neurophysiological methods. After processing separate series to reveal each tracer, the HRP-labeled afferent neuron populations and the distribution of efferent axons will be examined and plotted for the same brain. The data obtained from these brains and appropriate control experiments will give us neuroanatomical insights into the ways in which these structures may influence or participate in the brainstem oculomotor pathways concerned with saccades and smooth eye movements.